


Прачка

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dark, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Легче умереть, чем оплакивать.





	Прачка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Washerwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508041) by [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen). 

> Бета перевода - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

В «Прачечной самообслуживания Генриетты» по ночам всегда ни души. Ронан, откинувшись на спинку пластикового стула, зависал в телефоне, когда звякнул дверной колокольчик. Внутрь, волоча за собой тёмный мешок, прошаркала старуха — ростом чуть больше метра, со сгорбленной спиной и обрюзгшим морщинистым лицом. Такая старая, что вполне годилась в подружки Роберту Ли 1.

Старуха медленно направилась к Ронану. Беззубая, зато опрысканная отвратительными цветочными духами. Ронана чуть не вывернуло.

— Не найдётся четвертака, юноша? — Её сильный местный акцент был тягучим, словно мёд.

— Отвали, бабуля.

Она засмеялась — тихим, стенающим смехом, от которого волосы на шее Ронана встали дыбом:

— Как знаешь, молодой человек.

Всё так же медленно шаркая, она двинулась вглубь прачечной, и спустя некоторое время Ронан услышал звук льющейся в раковину воды. Старуха напевала себе под нос что-то древнее и смутно знакомое.

Сушилка с вещами Ронана зажужжала. Он подхватил с пола спортивную сумку и принялся складывать одежду. Старуха стояла в метре от него и тёрла когтистыми руками тёмный свитер. Ронану бросилась в глаза эмблема с вороном.

— Я-то знаю, просто мылом эти пятна не смоешь. Скажи своему праправнуку, чтобы снимал форму, а потом уж игрался с собой.

Старуха полезла в свой мешок и вытащила окровавленные брюки цвета хаки.

Ронан отметил два момента. Во-первых, судя по виду и запаху, кровавым пятнам было по меньшей мере дня три.

Во-вторых, несколько часов назад в эти брюки был одет Ганси.

Телефон Ронана клацнул об пол. Воздух сгустился, как под конец ужасного сна, когда нечто преследует тебя, а ты не в силах спастись. В глотке Ронан ощутил вкус крови и гнили.

— Ты… нет. Блядь, нет! — Он не мог дышать. Это происходило не наяву. Это жуткий сон, страшная сказка, которую рассказывал отец — о бен-нийе 2, прачке, что стирает в реке одежды тех, кому суждено умереть.

Ронан не верил, что фэйри существуют.

В кошмары он тоже не верил.

Старуха засмеялась; беззубый оскал был зловещим, будто у черепа:

— Вот жалость-то! Всегда красавчики молодыми умирают.

Ронан бросился бежать.

Он пробежал половину квартала, а потом рухнул на колени и его стошнило. Он блевал и блевал, хотя было уже нечем, словно тело силилось извергнуть комок, поселившийся внутри. Руки тряслись, он судорожно хватал ртом воздух.

Вдох, выдох. Порой Ганси приходилось напоминать ему, что нужно дышать — как в тот раз, когда Ронан очнулся от кошмарного сна, залитый кровью своего отца. После похорон Ронан неделю спал в одной кровати с Ганси. Он вдруг отчётливо вспомнил, как проснулся, уткнувшись лицом в его спину; запах, тепло его тела, и как Ганси тихо сопел во сне. Это казалось более реальным, чем земля под ним.

Кровь. Столько крови. От переизбытка кислорода у Ронана закружилась голова. Костяшками пальцев он скрёб по бетонной дорожке, чтобы жалящая боль прояснила разум.

Ради кого ему дышать, если Ганси не стало?

Ронан не знал, сколько просидел, скорчившись, на тротуаре, но, когда он поднялся, руки были в крови, а на футболке засохли следы рвоты. Рядом с аптекой оказался таксофон, который — о чудо! — работал, и Ронан набрал номер под бешеный стук своего сердца.

— Алло? Кто это? — сонно и слегка встревоженно спросил Ганси, и на Ронана нахлынуло такое мощное чувство облегчения, что он едва не заорал.

— Ганси, — ему перехватило горло. Он не знал, что сказать, а если бы и знал, то не смог бы произнести это вслух.

— Ронан? Ты получал мои сообщения? Где твой телефон? Тебя забрать? Я приеду, только оставайся там, где ты сейчас.

— Нет! — Ронан услышал, как Ганси замер. Несколько секунд на том конце провода было слышно только учащённое дыхание. — Я в порядке, просто… Не надо никуда ехать. Ты уже, наверное, переоделся и лёг спать?

— Как будто это меня остановит. — Ганси хохотнул. — Ты что, интересуешься, что на мне надето, Ронан Линч?

Ронан пнул телефонную будку:

— Просто пообещай, что не оденешься, ладно? Будь дома, я еду.

— Прямо сейчас на мне трусы-брифы и футболка, спортивная, а в зал я не хожу. Думаю, это твоя.

Что-то тёплое, острое и живое омыло Ронана. Он глубоко вздохнул и вытер глаза.

Если Ганси умрёт, то и Ронан тоже. Теперь он знал это точно.

_— fin —_

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1\. Роберт Эдвард Ли (1807—1870) — американский военный, генерал армии Конфедеративных Штатов Америки, командующий Северовирджинской армией и главнокомандующий армией Конфедерации.
> 
> 2\. Бен-нийе, или Прачка (Bean Nighe), [ben-neeyeh]  
Встречается в ирландской и шотландской традиции как один из вариантов банши. Её видят на берегах дальних речек, где она стирает окровавленные одежды тех, кому суждено погибнуть.


End file.
